The Rainy Day
by Yumi-wheeler
Summary: It's a rainy day and all Ted can think about is his lover. Slashy goodness, DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS. Please R R :


**I DO NOT OWN HIMYM, I just borrow them occasionally :P. This is rated M, so if you don't like don't read. If you do read, please review! Flames will be used to burn Robin.**

It was a lazy sort of rainy day. Ted Mosby renowned architect, professor, and best friend lay sprawled lazily across his couch. In nothing but a black pair of boxers and a ratty gray tee he stared blankly at the tv screen. Some sort of daytime show or other was on. Not the most fascinating brain wave ever, but hey it was his day off. He could veg a little if he wanted. He knew he should be across the way planning the next building for Goliath National, or grading the pile of tests neatly stacked next to his drafting table. Bah! There would be plenty time for that later, right now it was noon and a perfect time to just laze.

Sighing, the brown haired man shifted to his side a bit more thinking that the day would only be more perfect if he had company. Warm arms wrapped around him, pulling him close, soft kisses to the back of his neck, perhaps even a hand carding through his hair. Ted really was the hopeless romantic that his friends thought he was. However, something they weren't aware of was his particular…partner in these endeavors. Smiling happily he thought of the last couple months with his partner, they were a match made in heaven. Ted calmed his partner, brought them down a notch introduced them to the lovingness that could come out of a solid relationship. They taught Ted how to let loose, to experiment and have fun. His partner did not have the luxury of having the day off. So alas Ted had to enjoy this perfectly gray, perfect cuddle day on his own imagining his lover with him.

Rolling once more, really this would be better with someone snuggled behind him, he lay on his stomach one hand lay across his back, the other lazily along the floor remote loosely grasped in it. Thinking deeper of the dates he'd been on since he'd found his lover he grinned butterflies in his stomach, it had all been very romantic. Flowers, candy, wine and candlelit dinners. Snorting at what a girl he was, he thought to the after dates. The sex wasn't mere sex, but a gentle sort of love making…well usually. They both would admit to liking rough as often as loving. Grinning he felt a deep red blush creep up his cheeks as he stared unseeing at Rachael Ray. Hmm maybe he could have dinner waiting…

"Ted, Ted babe, time to wake up." He heard a soothing voice whispering in his ear, groaning he rolled towards the back of the couch trying to drift back to sleep. He heard a huffy laugh before a hand began to tug him back the other way. Whining he rolled but kept his eyes shut. Another chuckle.

"Aw c'mon Teddy bear, don't I get to see those sweet chocolate eyes?" A hand caressed his cheek before sliding down his chest. Ripples of electricity ran through him, he moaned as the hand stopped just before the band of his boxers. The hand moved to grasp his hand that dangled on the floor. A gentle squeeze. "Hey babe I came home early to see you, don't you want to do something?"

Ted tried and failed to hold back a smirk, he loved it when his lover was coy. He felt breath against his lips, the sweet smell of peppermint mixed with something that could only be his lover hit his nose. The soft full lips pressed carefully against his. He opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, suckling on the tongue that plundered into his cavern, causing a ripple of excitement from his partner who in turn reached to grasp the back of Ted's head and tilt it to a better angle. The other hand slid back down to grip Ted by the hip. Ted threw his arms around his partners neck pulling them closer. Finally they had to come up for air, pulling back Ted slowly opened his eyes, a large grin coming across his face as he saw his blond haired beauty.

He studied Barney Stinson's face lovingly taking in the light blond hair, the way his eyes crinkled in the corner as he had a large smile on his face. The smile that was reserved just for Ted, because for everyone else he did not smile he smirked. Reaching up, he pulled Barney down by the dark blue tie hanging around his neck, pressing a chaste kiss on his lips before releasing him and staring up at him expectantly.

Barney sat back on his heals, hand laying searing on Ted's stomach, licking his lips coyly he stared into his boyfriends lust filled eyes.

"So..I'm home. How would you like to spend the afternoon." He purred deep in his throat, dipping a finger into Ted's waistband. Arching slightly Ted reached for the tie once more, studying it closely before looking up with hooded eyes.

"I have a few ideas." he whispered sitting up on his knees before Barney on the floor. He started by removing the tie slowly, tickling the back of Barney's neck with it before finally sliding it off. Studying it, he turned a slow sexy grin on Barney.

"I imagine you could find something to do with this." Abruptly he stood, flinging the tie over his shoulder he looked down at Barney winking before turning and stalking into the bedroom. Barney's mouth watered as he watched Ted's hip sway slightly, boxers hugging his delectable ass.

Jumping up he removed his suit and shoes as he stumbled his way towards the bedroom. Finally clad only in his own red silk boxers, he opened the door. His hard on twitched at the sight before him. Ted stood in front of the bed, still in his shirt and boxers, the tie held in both hands above his head. He was grinning mischievously at his boyfriend. Barney studied the man before him. Ted smoothly shaven face had a look of pure love and excitement, a small shy grin in place. His abs, which not a lot of people knew that he had because he often layered shirts or wore sweatshirts, showed perfectly through the tight fitting tee. The front of his boxers were tented, proving without a shadow of a doubt how much he wanted Barney. Looking back up at his face Barney noticed that Ted's smile had faded a little and was looking at him concerned and something else that made Barney's heart twinge. Something else that not even their friends knew (well perhaps Robin but she was so self absorbed that Barney doubted it) was that Ted was very self-conscious about himself and had a hard time excepting that someone could love him. Barney had worked hard to reach the point where Ted would consent to be in a relationship with him, afraid his womanizing ways would continue. What Barney finally got through to him was that was Barney's own way of covering up his insecurity.

Determined to take the doubts out of Ted's eyes and mind he slid forward, a soft smile on his face. Reaching Ted he took one hand and cupped his face pulling him in for a long sweet kiss. Ted melted against him, pulling on his lower lip. Moaning Barney pulled the other man flush against him, taking the tie from his grasp. Moving forward without breaking the kiss the two of them fell backwards onto the bed. Ted laughed around the kiss, music to Barney's ears. Exploring Ted's heated cavern with his tongue, Barney took the tie in hand and began to run his hand down Ted's body, reaching his length giving it a quick squeeze causing Ted to arch up into his own throbbing erection. Gasping he sat back on his knees. He looked down at the figure under him. Ted was staring up at him with bright eyes, hair already mussed, lips swollen. Reaching down, he gripped the bottom of the grey tee.

"You are too beautiful to be wearing this many clothes." He slid the shirt sensually over Ted's stomach and chest, stopping to pinch each nipple until they hardened like pebbles. Enjoying the little gasping noises coming from his love, he took the shirt completely off. Tossing it too the side, he grabbed Ted's hips and slid him up to the headboard. Attacking his neck with his lips, Ted panted relaxing and thrusting into Barney's legs that lay between his legs. Taking the tie in his hand he tied on end around Ted's wrist, snaking it through the boards of the bed, he finished by tying it to his other wrist. Gripping his legs he pulled him back down the bed till his arms were taut. Circling his finger on top of Ted's boxers around the area he really wanted him to touch, Ted panted faster.

"MMMM Fuck Barney."

"Oh don't worry love, we'll get to that. Now hush."

Leaning down he put his hands on either side of Ted. He began by nibbling on Ted's jaw, moving down to his ear and suckling on his lobe. Listing to the sweet sounds the man below him made, he leisurely suckled his way down his neck to his chest, leaving little love bites all the way down. Reaching his nipples, he took one between his thumb and finger pinching it, taking the other in his mouth, he held it between his teeth and began to flick it with his tongue. Moaning the other man tilted his hips up, rubbing his hard on once more against Barney's leg. An idea forming in his head, he continued to tease his nipples allowing the other man to bring himself closer by humping him.

Being in a relationship long enough you began to tell certain things about them, such as when they were close to the brink. Barney could read Ted like a book. He watched as his eyes scrunched tightly and new, back up he gripped Ted's legs to keep him in place. Ted writhed in place trying to get the release he so desired. When Barney was sure he wouldn't go over the edge, he stood sashaying over to Ted's bureau. Opening the top drawer he grinned as he found what he was looking for. Sauntering over, he smirked when he noticed that Ted still feeling the brink was paying him no mind. Kneeling between his legs, he took Ted's ample length in his hand. Stroking it in such a way only another guy can he watched as Ted's eyes fluttered hips moving. Taking the silk tip of Ted's not often used purple tie he slid it up and down his length. Seeing him get closer once more, he maneuvered the tie around his penis, as a test he stroked Ted harder watching his face. Head thrown back he thrust hard into Barney's hand. He whimpered when he felt himself reach the edge but unable to go over. Gasping, he whimpered looking pleadingly at Barney.

"Barn-ey I need…" A swift stroke up his shaft had him speechless once more.

"Not until I say so." He said with authority. He started where he left off confident that while Ted would thrust he would not cum. Making a kiss trail down his abs to his chest, he dipped his tongue into Ted's belly button swishing it around as his lover shivered with pleasure, he nibbled down his oh so sexy happy trail. Blowing on Ted's purpling cock he kissed to either side of it.

"Barney!" Ted moaned wantonly. The breathy voice shivered down his spine and his already hard on twitched. Reaching over to the side drawer, he fumbled around. Finding what he was looking for, he spread Ted's legs further, sliding in between to hold them in place, spreading the lube on his hand, he slid a finger inside Ted groaning at his tightness. Feeling around, he knew when he found Ted's sweet spot when his hips flew into the air, coming down hard on his finger.

"Someone's impatient." He said with a throaty laugh before adding another finger, closely followed by a third. He held his hand still and watched as Ted fucked his fingers. "You're sexy with my fingers in your ass." He said. "But I can think of an even sexier pose. Opting out of using the lube, he slid his body up Ted's chest, till his dick was right near his mouth. He was already waiting to take Barney's length. Chuckling he slid into the hot orifice. Throwing his head back he had to keep himself from thrusting to hard lest he choke his partner. Ted had a very talented tongue and it took all of his willpower not to lose it right there. He wanted to take him in the ass, so he could look him in the eyes. Deeming himself lubed enough he pulled himself from Ted's unyielding mouth. Giving his lover a quick stroke Ted raised up. Barney caught him in that position placing the head against Ted he rimmed him slightly.

"Barnnnn! Pleeeease!" Never one to be able to ignore Ted, he obliged. Slowly he entered him gasping as Ted tightened around him, the heat and friction causing tingles through both of them. Starting slow to allow Ted to get used to it, he quickly sped up as Ted began to move with him, letting out a guttural cry seeing stars as his prostate was hit. Smirking, Barney picked up the speed, making sure to hit that spot each time. Ted fluttered around him and Barney knew if he hadn't been tied he would be in the throes of passion. Gripping Ted's hips tightly, he felt his belly tightening. Knowing he was close he reached for the purple tie releasing Ted, two quick strokes to his prostate and Ted's head went back.

"Barney!" He cried out as he felt the spurts hit them between the chest, tightening around Barney he was tipped over the edge and he felt the hot seed fill him. Barney collapsed and the two lay sticky and tangled together as they came down.

Drowsily Barney rolled off him, taking care to untie first one arm and then the other, kissing the indents that it had left when Ted had strained against them. Looking down, he smiled gently. Ted was looking up at him, a lazy, loving grin on his face. Placing a hand on the side of his face, Barney leaned down once more for a tender kiss. Looking deeply into Ted's eyes, to be sure he heard him, he said the three little words he never thought he'd say before.

"I love you."

Gazing up at him Ted put a hand over his. "I love you too." They stared at each other for a long moment drinking in the sight of their finally found soul mates.

Laying down on a pillow, Barney pulled Ted close who cuddled up to his chest, throwing an arm over him. Barney grabbed the comforter and threw it over them, tangling his fingers with Ted's, laying his head on top of Ted's and breathed in the heady scent of sweat, sex, and something that was entirely Ted.

Rainy days were always the best.

**-As a side note I started a forum for HIMYM fanfiction challenges in case anyone is interested!**


End file.
